


Sjin-flight Entertainment

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast, The Yogscast RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, RPF, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since they'd seen each other, and on the long flight to Blizzcon 2013, Chris has had enough of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sjin-flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicsnorlax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax/gifts).



Paul half-opened one eye, his sleepy gaze taking in the rows of seat backs in front of him in the dim plane cabin before he remembered where he was. He shifted in his chair and cringed as his neck ached, tilting his head slowly to either side before he turned to the man on his left and smiled despite himself. Chris sat slumped asleep beside him, his shoulders hunched and half-turned towards Paul, one hand resting on the armrest between them. Looking past him, Paul saw Mark by the shaded window, a magazine in his lap, half-slipped out of his unconscious hands. He didn't have to look to find Duncan, softly snoring in the row in front. Thankful for the aisle seat, Paul stood up as quietly as he could, shuffling down between the rows of sleeping passengers towards the toilet.

Chris' eyes flickered open as he felt Paul move next to him, following his friend's awkward gait down the plane, his hands gingerly reaching out for headrests. Chris watched as Paul closed the door behind him, smirking when he heard the toilet lock click quietly shut. He looked over at Mark, waving his hand in front of the man's face for a moment, suppressing a chuckle when he obliviously slept on. Slipping his hand into his hoodie pocket, his grin only broadened when his fingers closed around his small, round tin of vaseline. Checking his watch, still set to a timezone thousands of miles behind them, Chris made himself wait for a full minute before he stood, quietly walking down the dark aisle and hovering in the shadow beside the drawn curtain which separated the classes.

His eyes scanned the seats as he heard the toilet flush and the tap's weak spray start and stop. No-one paid him any attention, the few who weren't asleep dozily watched the in-flight movie from the flickering screens set into the seat backs. Chris waited impatiently for the lock's click, suddenly aware of the tinny distorted sound of the movie soundtrack being pushed through disposable earphones, and the deep, nasal snores of someone behind the curtain. His attention snapped back to the door as soon as he heard the bolt pull back, and when it had opened just a crack, he pushed it hard with the flat of his hand, forcing his way inside.

"Chr-!" Paul began as Chris pressed against him hard in the cramped space, his high voice cut off by Chris' hand over his mouth as his other quickly re-locked the door behind him.

"Quiet down Sjin, god, do you want to get fuckin' caught?" Chris hissed with a grin.

Paul tried to reply, his words muffled until Chris withdrew his hand. "-n't breathe!"

Chris smirked. "Look at that, you're already outta breath Sjin. I haven't even gotten started."

Paul leant his head back against the wall gasping, looking up to meet Chris' eyes and unable to stop the man's infectious smile from tugging at his own lips.

"Not 'til we land, Sips, jeez," Paul whispered, struggling to hold a straight face as he played along.

"Aww, don't make me wait Sjin, come on," Chris pleaded, his right hand shifting down Paul's side, skimming over his hip, and worming between the wall and his jeans to squeeze his ass. Just as the man squeaked in shock, Chris pressed his lips against Paul's, holding back a snigger as he felt his partner's composure break, Paul's lips taut with a grin as he kissed back. Chris breathed in Paul's scent hungrily, shifting his lips down the line of Paul's jaw, the man's thin beard scratching softly on Chris' skin as he trailed impatient kisses down Paul's neck. Paul whimpered, leaning his head back and squeezing his hands between them to fumble with the zip of Chris' hoodie, pulling it down and tugging the man's t-shirt upwards, pressing his hands to the warmth of Chris' stomach. He felt for the path of dark hair, creeping his fingers down it until the chill of the man's belt buckle met his touch and he pawed at it with one hand, moving the other to rub the heel of his hand firmly against Chris' bulge.

Chris groaned into Paul's neck, and Paul smiled feeling his partner's breath hot against his collar, sure he'd gained the upper hand until he felt Chris' hands grab hurriedly at his ass, lifting him against the wall so he was perched on the edge of the tiny corner sink. Paul let out a short giggle of surprise, his hands flying to grasp at Chris' waist, but he cut himself off with a gasp as Chris grinded his hips into him, hearing the man shudder with need. Chris' hands delved up Paul's shirt impatiently, pulling up the thin cotton and dipping his head to lick Paul's skin, ending each stroke with a soft bite. His fingers trailed down Paul's chest, swiftly undoing the man's belt and tugging roughly at his trousers and boxers until Paul shifted, pushing his hips forward, and the gathered fabric brushed down his bare thighs, Chris' fingertips following them over the warm skin to his knees. Chris stood back as much as he could in the tight space as Paul awkwardly stood on the heels of his shoes, nudging them off and shaking the crumpled clothes down his calves, just managing to pull one ankle free before Chris pushed back against him, running one hand over Paul's exposed hip and tracing the man's inner thigh softly with the other.

"Sips," Paul started breathily, "What if someone he _ARS_!" His voice shot up as Chris' right hand grasped his half-swollen cock.

"They'll definitely fuckin' hear if you do that," Chris retorted with a grin.

Paul opened his mouth to answer, catching Chris' eye, but could only gulp when the man tightened his grip, moving his hand with such deliberate slowness that Paul kept biting back his moans, painfully aware of how easily they could be overheard. Chris held his gaze, lifting his free hand to Paul's face, the man's short beard scratching against his palm as he nudged his thumb between Paul's trembling lips, smirking as he bit down softly on it, his tongue weakly brushing over the rough nail and the soft ridges of Chris' thumbprint.

Paul's hands shook as he reached for Chris' belt, unbuckling it and hooking his fingers inside the waistband of the man's boxers before he pushed his clothes halfway down his thighs. Paul heard his partner curse under his breath as he took Chris' cock in his still-quivering hands, closing his fingers around the man's shaft. Shifting on the sink edge, the tap hard against his side, Paul lifted his right leg, wrapping it around Chris and trying to pull him closer, his hips jerking into Chris' painstakingly measured touch.

Chris smirked, trailing his thumb down Paul's lips, and watching the line of wet saliva following behind it, biting his own lip as Paul let out a low, whispered moan. He leant forward, urgently kissing Paul's open mouth as his hand brushed down the man's jaw before he felt blindly for his hoodie pocket, grabbing the vaseline, and only when the cool metal met his touch did he lift his other hand from Paul's cock to twist open the tin.

Paul blinked, looking down to see what had taken Chris' attention. "What- Why do you even carry that stuff?"

"Carmex can't handle these bad boys, Sjin," Chris mumbled, puckering his slightly chapped lips.

Paul snickered, craning forward to peck the man's pout. As he pulled back, Chris looked up at him, a grin spreading across his face.

Paul's free hand darted for the open tin, but Chris pulled it sharply back, shaking his head no with a broad smirk and dipping his fingers in. He rubbed it wetly between his fingertips, his grin only broadening as he saw Paul watching, his breaths short and quick. Chris reached down, nudging between the cheeks of Paul's ass and rubbing soft, teasing circles into the sensitive skin. He leant his forehead on Paul's, feeling the man's breath hot on his lips before he delved one fingertip inside him, the man's sudden inhale ghosting a chill over his skin. Chris groaned as he felt Paul's hand on his cock tighten, gulping as he slipped in another finger, Paul's breath stopping for a second before he exhaled a twisted moan.

Chris pushed his fingers deeper inside Paul, rubbing firmly until he felt Paul clench around him, gasping his name. He pressed his fingers into the same spot, seeing the man's eyes close, his brow crumpling as the sensation rushed through him.

"Oh shit... _Oh shit_..." Paul gasped.

"You like that?" Chris whispered, nudging into him harder this time.

"Oh my god-"

"You fuckin' bet I am, you son of a bitch," Chris grinned.

Paul snorted a soft laugh, but Chris twisted his fingers roughly, and the man's voice trailed off into a sharp moan.

"Si-Sipsy... _please_..." Paul begged, rubbing his thumb over bubble of precum on the tip of Chris' cock and feeling the man buck into his hand.

Chris smiled, his cheek brushing against Paul's as he shifted to whisper in the man's ear. "You want a piece of this, Sjin? Come on, you big bastard, you can do better than that."

Chris felt Paul's head fall to rest on his shoulder, the man's voice barely a whisper as he spoke in halting breaths, "Please- Si-Sips, please- _fuck me_."

Without waiting a second longer, Chris withdrew his fingers carefully from Paul, lifting the man's left leg and shifting his arm under it, pushing him higher up the wall. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Paul's ass, nudging him teasingly before he thrust inside just as Paul wriggled his hips down impatiently, the pair both groaning in unison as Chris' cock drove deeper into Paul than either of them had anticipated. Paul pressed his lips against Chris' as the man paused in surprise for only a moment, kissing him breathlessly, growling a low murmuring moan into Paul's mouth.

Chris' hips seemed to move of their own volition, pounding into Paul, their skin slapping hard against one another. Chris tried to speak, but only managed a long, low groan which broke with every movement.

"Si- S- Si-" Paul whined, his words, too, cutting off with each of Chris' unyielding thrusts, and spurred on by the sound of his name broken against each wave he battered into Paul, Chris buried the full length of his shaft inside the man over and over again as Paul's hands clawed desperately at his back. Unable to catch his breath, sensation overrode any other attempt at thought in Paul's mind until only Chris was left; his hands gripping Paul's ass, his jagged exhales hot against Paul's skin, and every hammering shift into him, each time seeming to nudge the spot which dimmed the rest of the world into distant memory. Paul kissed weakly at Chris' neck, his lips only breaking away for gulps of air.

" _Fuck yeah_ ," Chris groaned, drawing out the vowels with juddering breaths as he drew close to breaking point.

He squeezed his left hand between them, grasping at Paul's cock and tugging it hard. He felt the man tense and shiver against him, Paul's voice unusually low as his spine seemed to shiver straight involuntarily, his head lifting from Chris' shoulder for a second as Chris felt Paul's cock pulse in his hand as he came, the man's cum erupting over his fingers as his head collapsed back onto his shoulder, his stammered moans hot against Chris' neck. Chris felt Paul's body stiffen and jolt around him and plunged his cock into him with every ounce of energy he had left, grunting as his cum surged into Paul, dripping out of him and onto the floor, his long exhales a string of incoherent curses.

Chris panted hard, his knees shaking as he pulled out, lowering Paul's equally quivering leg and leaning into him.

"I need to take a nap, holy shit," he gasped, his mouth dry from so many dragged, hungry breaths.

Paul smiled, nuzzling Chris' neck as the man got his breath back, Paul's beard tickling against his skin.

"You think anyone heard us?" Paul asked, his tone hushed.

"I don't give a crap if they did, Sjin, not a single crap," Chris laughed. "We just joined the mile high club! I did it m-"

"Shhhh, Sips!" Paul whispered quickly, pressing his fingers against Chris' lips, but he too dissolved into giggles, his hand slipping to the man's stubbly jaw. Chris' laugh was contagious.

"Fuck, we should clean this up," Chris muttered. "Get going Sjin," he added with a smirk.

"Hey!" Paul objected, as loudly as he dared.

Chris snorted, half turning in the small space to grab a wad of tissues from the dispenser behind him. He split the pile and handed half to Paul. Hitting the tap's button, he ran his cum-covered hand under the weak spray, gingerly wiping his cock with tissues in the other until he felt Paul shifting awkwardly, trying to clean himself up.

"I'll do it," Chris offered, bending and nudging his hand between Paul's legs without waiting for an answer, dabbing at his ass. He heard Paul gulp, and met his eyes with a grin.

"T-Thanks," Paul stuttered as Chris withdrew his hand, dropping the tissue into the toilet bowl and turning back to Paul to find the man blushing.

Chris stifled a chuckle and bent forward, his breath warm on Paul's neck as he lifted one foot to bring his trousers within his reach, pulling them back up from where they'd pooled around his ankles and rebuckling his belt. He looked up to find Paul's eyes on him, and grinned.

"Alright, I'll go out first," Chris offered, and seeing Paul nod, he shifted back to open the door. "See if any of those fuckers even noticed," he winked, ducking out of the narrow door, and pulling it shut behind him.

Paul redressed awkwardly, leaning his shoulder against the wall as he tugged his trousers back up and pushed his socked feet back into their shoes. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and blushed as he noticed the dark hickey edging under his collar, just beginning to bloom, making a mental note to wear his hoodie when they landed. He pushed the flush lever down, took a deep breath, and opened the door, slipping out into the plane aisle.

To his relief, the cabin looked just as he left it: darkened, but for a few cracks of light where the window blinds fell short, nearly everyone asleep and utterly indifferent to his blazing red cheeks as he stumbled back to his seat. He sat down carefully, horribly aware of every noise he made, and turned to see Chris already dozing, his mouth wide open. Stifling a snort, Paul leant back in his seat, rolling his shoulders as he got comfortable. Paul couldn't help but smile when Chris shifted down in his chair sleepily, nudging his head onto Paul's warm shoulder, the soft hum of the plane the only other sound besides the man's slow, steady breathing. He didn't notice that Duncan's snoring had stopped in the seat in front, the man's eyes still closed when Paul had passed, feigning sleep, trying his very best not to burst out laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Catterflyart](http://catterflyart.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading this for me!


End file.
